Hallowed Dance Sefia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50167 |no = 1697 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 201 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |normal_distribute = 17, 8, 6, 4, 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |bb_distribute = 18, 11, 8, 6, 4, 18, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 114, 117, 120, 123 |bb2_distribute = 30, 25, 20, 25 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb_distribute = 18, 10, 8, 6, 4, 18, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 15, 25, 15, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |ubb_distribute = 17, 8, 6, 4, 2, 1, 16, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144 |ubb2_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 15, 10, 15, 10, 15 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Sefia chose to side with humanity and abandon the gods when war broke out, but her symbolic eight blades were a gift from the gods. If she had cast off the weapons she once cared for so deeply, as though casting off the very gods themselves, Sefia might have taken up the weapons of her one-time deadly foe. If she had continued to build her own strength through battle, she might have carved out a future of her own design, according to her own wishes. |summon = I want to fight. This is my fight. Do you understand that feeling? |fusion = I learned a lot from her. This joy in improving myself is a big part of that. |evolution = In sharpness, strength, and speed. I am now so much more than these eight blades. I never thought I could grow so much, you know? |hp_base = 5573 |atk_base = 2813 |def_base = 2491 |rec_base = 1964 |hp_lord = 7278 |atk_lord = 3485 |def_lord = 3113 |rec_lord = 2444 |hp_anima = 8395 |rec_anima = 2146 |atk_breaker = 3783 |def_breaker = 2815 |def_guardian = 3411 |rec_guardian = 2295 |def_oracle = 2964 |rec_oracle = 2891 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Radiant Armor |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk of Light types, 30% boost to max HP of Light types, 50% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk & considerably boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 250% BB Atk & 50% BB fill rate |bb = Elysium Slave |bbdescription = 16 combo Light attack on all foes, additional 4 combo Light attack on Dark types, hugely boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 8 BC (instantly), 130% Spark & 350% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 4 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 4 |bbmultiplier2 = 360 |sbb = Astellia Nova |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional 5 combo powerful Light attack on Dark types, hugely boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, fills 8 BC (instantly), 130% Spark, 350% BB Atk, fills 8 BC (gradual fill) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 560 |ubb = Phantom Claiomh Solais |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes, additional 8 combo massive Light attack on Dark types, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, fills all allies' BB gauge to max, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 350% Atk & +3 to each normal hit (+100% extra damage, 200% total) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 8 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 8 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |es = Radiant Warrior Legend |esdescription = Boosts Atk when HP is over 50%, hugely boosts BB Atk & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = 50% Atk, 150% BB Atk & fills 4 BC |evofrom = 50166 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boost to Atk, Def when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_2_note = 70% chance to proc an angel idol |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Considerable boost to BB/SBB's activation rate |omniskill4_3_note = 20% boost (Arena-related only) |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill4_4_note = +2 BC, 10 BC fill total (gradually) |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB huge Atk boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +100% boost, 450% BB Atk total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}